A Dream's Keeper
by MoonWolf Dunei
Summary: Geneth is an orphan living in the lonely village on the plains, a servant girl to the Mayor. Her birthday is today, and today is the day she drinks the Nectar of Ninani. Will she summon a spirit animal? And if she does, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

A tent flap opened. "Get up!" Geneth, daughter of none, opened her eyes. The Cook stood in

the kitchen doorway. "Get up or I'll tell the Master you've been slouching. It's a big day today. The

master's son will drink the Nectar of Niniani and they'll expect a feast!" Geneth rolled over and stood

up. Quickly she grabbed her sleeping bundle and thrust it into its cupboard along with everyone else.

"Let's go!" the Cook grumbled. Geneth stretched then started the morning chores.

Geneth waited inside the tent at the end of the line. It was her big day too. As an orphan she

was to go last at the ceremony. The master's son being the highest ranked at this ceremony had the

honor of going first. It was considered good luck to go first. The master pulled aside the entrance. They

all filed out in an orderly line. All along the path were animals, tied up or in cages. Xantu, son of Master

Derek, walked at the front. His outfit would have fed the town for months with the amount of money

they had invested in it. For ONE occasion. The towns Greencloak, Mai stood at the end of the path,

holding a delicately tooled flask. Geneth knew what it held. They reached the end of the path and stood

off to the sides. Mai came forward and stopped in front of Xantu. Xantu knelt before her. "Xantu, son of

Derek, receive the Nectar of Ninani." She said. Mai held out the flask and allowed him only a swallow.

Then Xantu rose. A single animal call trumpeted over the land. It stepped forward to Xantu's side. A

raccoon reared up to touch his hand. All was silent. Master Derek applauded and the town followed

with respect. Xantu dipped his head in thanks then returned to his place beside his father. The raccoon

followed him closely. Mai moved down the line. Geneth swallowed nervously as the next person knelt

before Mai.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews I was honestly surprised I was not expecting people to want me to continue. I know the chapters are pretty short right now I will do my best to lengthen them in the future. If you have any questions please ask in the reviews i will do my best to answer them here before the chapters. I do not have a set schedule on when i will be updating this. Let me know if you want short chaptures put out sooner or if you want longer chapters and are willing to wait longer. That's all for now. _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Greencloak Mai gave the next boy the nectar. Only a sip is all they would ever taste. He didn't summon a spirit animal. As he rose, Geneth noticed he looked a little

disappointed. Mai moved on to the next girl in line. The ritual repeated itself two more times, both times with negative results. Finally she stood before Geneth. Geneth

knelt before her. "Geneth, daughter of none," Mai called. "Receive the nectar of Ninani." Mai bent to too give her a sip. Geneth tasted the nectar. It tasted like everything

good all at once and then nothing at all as she swallowed. Mai withdrew the flask before she could swallow a second sip. Geneth felt nothing. She looked up where Mai

should have been. She was gone. Geneth rose quickly looking around. There was nothing there she was floating in empty space. A searing pain shot up her arm. Another

pain bloomed in her other. Geneth fell to her knees whimpering in pain. A cool snout touched her forehead. Ice rushed through her veins soothing her aches and pain. A

presence filled a void that she hadn't known was empty. The touch withdrew and Geneth looked up, her eyes widened. She saw a black muzzle with silver eyes peering

down into hers. It was a fell horse. Geneth suddenly felt that it was female. She had a dark coat that glowed red all down her spine. Her mane dimly glowed red.

"Midnight." Geneth whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back from the dead. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. My cousins are moving so I've been doing all that. They haven't left quite yet so i still don't know how

long it will be till next chapter. I have it partly done already just trying to make them longer. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Midnight." Geneth whispered. Midnight stared down at her for a moment then turned and started to walk away. "Wait!" Geneth tried to move but she couldn't. She

could only watch as Midnight walked away.

"Wake up. Wake Up!" Geneth opened her eyes. Mai was crouched beside her. She looked concerned. "huh?" Geneth sat up and looked around. She wasn't in the

town circle anymore. "Your in my tent." Mai explained . You fainted after you drunk the nectar." Mai explained as she rose and poured stew into a bowl. "Here. Eat."

When Geneth just looked at it she sighed. "Its not poison. It won't hurt you." Mai picked up another bowl and served herself some and took a bite. "See?" Geneth

finally tried it. It was mostly good. She didn't like the meat though. She rapidly finished off the bowl anyway. Mai turned and gave her another helping then sat down.

"Geneth." Mai asked, "Did you see anything after you fell unconscious?" Geneth paused. "Yes." She admitted. "What, or who, was it?" Mai pressed. " I don't know

anymore" Geneth said softly. "It feels important but I can't remember!" Her voice started to rise in panic. "OK, ok." Mai said. "Well that doesn't help much but it's better

then nothing. Do you have any family here?" "No. I work for Master Derek." Geneth stated. "OK…" Mai started to look worried. "Well I guess that makes things easier

and harder both. When could you be ready to leave the village?" "What? Why!?" Geneth exclaimed. "It will be easier if I explain on the way. We leave in the morning.

You can stay here tonight I'll go get your things." Mai left without another word leaving Geneth with questions unanswered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Updated again I did. I know this one is even shorter than most. This one is short for a reason. I want to do their journey in one or two chapters but (spoilers) something is going to happen on the road so i just needed to get this segment out of the way. Happy Reading!

( Livorum means stripe)

* * *

Greencloak Mai let the tent flap fall behind her. She summoned her spirit animal. A Zebra appeared beside her. "Livorum. Take this to the next villages Greencloak." She

buckled a knapsack around Livorum's middle like a saddle. Livorum nodded then nuzzled Mai's hair before turning and loping off into the night. Mai watched him go. She

felt him fade slightly in her bond as he moved farther away. Mai moved toward Mayor Derek's house then decided it might be eaiser if no one knew that they had left. She

snuck around to the kitchen door and crept inside. The kitchen was a mess! A sleeping bag hung part way out of a cabnit. She pulled it down gingerly and removed the

small bag inside. Mai glanced around to make sure there wasn't anything else before slipping back outside. She slung the back like a satchel around her neck then made

her way back to her tent. When Mai moved the tent flap aside she saw Geneth was soundly asleep. Mai set Geneth's bag beside her sleeping form then arranged a spare

blanket on the ground beside the entrance so no one could get in without her knowing. Mai felt for her bond with Livorum. She felt a wave of reassurance come through.

She smiled as the darkness enfolded her


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, this again is another short story before the journey but i wanted to give a hint at Geneth's past. Plus i like Livorum, Mai's spirit animal and i wanted to put him in more of the story. Okay. I looked at the reviews to find any questions and there was one by, RangerSparky. Yes she will find friends. Or more accurately they will find her. Will she have a crush or will there be a romantic interest. Geneth, the way i imagine her, is not a very trusting person. Because of her past which will be explained in greater detail later on in the story. When Geneth does trust someone its very rare and she comes out from under her rock a bit more. So will she have a crush on someone, its not as likely as someone having a crush on her. I know that doesn't really answer it but its the best i can give right now. Wolfwarrior! yes i would like to see your character and i will try to work them in for a story even if its just a chapter or two. Let me know in the review what role you we're thinking of and I'll see if its doable with replacing one of the upcoming characters.

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

* * *

"Midnight!" Geneth shouted as she bolted upright. Instantly feeling dizzy she fell right back down. She covered her face with her hands and waited for the nausua to

disappear. A muzzle snuffed at her hands. Geneth opened to fingers to peak out. A giant black muzzle obscured her vision. It moved away and she sat up. A large zebra  
stood there beside her cot. It stared at her quizzically. Then turned around and nosed around everything looking for something. The zebra couldn't seem to find it. It

stared at Geneth for a moment more then walked about. Geneth tossed the blanket aside and swung her feet across the cot, and immediately stepped on something

lumpy. She moved her feet aside and saw her bag! Reaching down she picked it up and opened it. Something soft fell out immediately. A rustic blue blanket lay on her

knee. She moved a fold aside and a silver clasp on a chain was jumbled inside. Geneth picked up the clasp and rubbed her thumb along the design. Geneth heard the

rustle of the tent flap being opened. She quickly folded it back up and stuff both of them back in her bag. Greencloak Mai stepped inside. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Yep, still not dead. I did warn that this chapter would be long and while some of you may not consider it long if you compare it to my other chapters it is. Let me know what you think about the new character. I'm enjoying incorporating her into my story. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

"speech"

 _thought_

* * *

Greencloak Mai stepped inside. "Let's go." Geneth stood up and gathered up her belongs.

Mai went about packing up her tent. The stuff she couldn't bring, like her cauldron, she carefully extinguished the fire and poured the rest of the soup in a canteen to stash in her bag.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Geneth stated. Mai didn't look up. "I can't tell you yet. Not until we're on the road." Geneth huffed.

Mai slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Geneth replied sharply, "You already said that." Mai walked out. Geneth sighed and followed

her out. The zebra from last night was grazing just outside the tent. Mai opened its saddlebags and packed them from her bag.

Mai swung up onto the zebras back. "Come on." She held out an arm to help Geneth up. Geneth hopped up without accepting her help.

~~~~2 day time skip~~~~

Geneth coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Are the plains always so dusty?" she asked.

"Only this part really." Mai replied. Livorum shook his head and snorted. "What are you complaining about you get to travel as a tattoo whenever you want." Geneth retorted.

Livorum shouldered her. "Hey!" she protested. Livorum snorted, something caught his eye and he looked down. Geneth followed his gaze. At Livorum's hooves was a red lizard.

"Oh! its a Fire Salamander." Mai knelt and held out her hand. The Fire Salamander sniffed her hand then crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"He's adorable." Mai crooned. "He?" Geneth questioned. "Yes, The pattern on his body. Male's and female's patterns are different." "Huh." Geneth contemplated.

Livorum extended his head and sniffed the Fire Salamander. The Fire Salamander sniffed back, then violently sneezed. A dust cloud erupted into flames beside them.

"Oops!Sorry about him!" A cheerful voice broke through the fiery dust. A girl jogged through the dying embers. The Fire Salamander took a flying leap and landed on the girls head. "Loki! Stop that!" The girl chided.

She had orange and red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a dark brown tunic and leggings. A pair of dark red boots were tied to her backpack.

"Hello." Mai said, "We are just traveling through, is he yours?" "Yes he is. This is Loki, my spirit animal. I'm Lyria, Lyria Firewatcher."

"Firewatcher?" Mai asked. "As in, Greencloak Ignis Firewatcher?" "Yeah. Ignis was my uncle." Lyria said. "We didn't see him much though."

"I can imagine." Mai replied. "Wait. Who's Ignis Firewatcher?" Geneth interrupted?" "He was a Greencloak, one of the best." Mai answered. "He died, in the battle against Kovo and the other corrupted Great Beasts."

"Oh." Geneth replied.

"Are you a greencloak too Lyria?" Mai asked. "No. My villages Greencloak and I were on our way to . We stopped at another village for provisions and to see if anyone else had summoned a spirit animal. But the village was wrought with sickness. He told me to stay outside the village so I didn't get sick and tried to help the villagers. He didn't make it." Lyria said.

"I am sorry. Who was he?" Mai said. Lyria responded, "I think his name was Aaron."

"How long ago was this Lyria?" Mai questioned. "It's been a few months. 5 by tomorow night." Lyria said.

Loki let out a loud snore. They all looked at him. He had fallen asleep in the late afternoon sun. "We are their now. Would you like to come Lyria?" Mai asked. "Sure." Lyria confirmed.

Livorum disappeared into a tattoo on Mai's shoulder. "We need to keep going while the suns still up." Mai stated. "We can stop once the suns set."

The trio started following a path that only Mai could see. Geneth sighed and looked up toward the sun. The suns heat reached down toward the earth providing energy and life.

Geneth noticed that the air was colder over her shoulder. A horse's head rested on her shoulder keeping pace with her. This horse wasn't like any other creature. She was surrounded in cold even with the afternoon beating down on her.

"Midnight!" Geneth turned around.


End file.
